


other pleasures

by perdiccas



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia likes to spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	other pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for savorvrymoment for the 5 Acts Meme.

Peeking through the uncovered window, Lucrezia can see she's come too late. Around him, Cesare's sheets are tangled but otherwise his bed is empty. Whatever company he had the night before, they have managed to steal away, unespied.

Perhaps another game instead, Lucrezia thinks. The morning sun shines behind her, her shadow thrown into Cesare's chambers below. She tilts her head to the side and the shadow follows. A hide-and-seek of sorts, she thinks with a thrill, a game of watcher and being watched. She shifts her body more, small, secretive movements that make no noise, careful not to spoil her fun before it starts. She tucks herself away until her eyes alone peep over the windowsill; with nothing left to keep it back, the sunlight falls on Cesare's sleeping face. The new brightness makes him restless and she supposes it won't take long for him to find her out; he has a way of always catching her that makes her not mind being caught.

Lucrezia watches as he stirs and starts to wake.

He groans and grumbles, scratching at his belly and squinting at the light; Lucrezia giggles, the sound muffled where she presses her lips into her sleeve. In a sudden, soon aborted burst of energy, Cesare kicks the sheets aside. His nightshirt has ridden up while he slept, exposing the pale expanse of his inner thighs, the dark hairs that dust his skin. The fabric pools high up between his legs but it isn’t peaking, not like Lucrezia has seen it do before, those times when he has woken still entwined with another, eager and urgent.

Cesare’s nightshirt falls to his knees as he stands, only for him to hike it high again, higher than before, standing with the chamber pot at his feet. He holds himself in hand, his body quiescent still, and though Lucrezia’s laughter has long since trailed to silence, all at once she feels short of breath. She watches her brother relieve himself, the hand that keeps him steady, his features as they relax and smooth. She hears his whisper-sigh that almost sounds like pleasure. She feels flushed, her skin prickling with something hot like the warmest summer day. Lucrezia squeezes her thighs together; her fingers itch to wander beneath the boning, lacings of her corset.


End file.
